Hippogriff
A Hippogriff is a magical creature that has the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse. It is very similar to another mythical creature, the Griffin, with the horse rear replacing the lion rear. Hippogriffs have cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs are half a foot long and appear deadly. Etiquette When Humans approach Hippogriffs, a proper etiquette must be maintained to avoid danger. Hippogriffs are intensely proud creatures, and an individual must show proper respect by bowing to them and waiting for them to bow in return before approaching. Eye contact should be maintained at all times without a single blink. The Hippogriff should be allowed to make the first move as it's polite. If offended, it may attack. Hippogriffs are tameable, but only by experts in their care (such as Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Gamekeeper at Hogwarts). Although proud, hippogriffs can also be fiercely loyal and protective of those who have earned their trust, as demonstrated by Buckbeak on at least two occasions; when he attacked Severus Snape in defence of Harry Potter during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and again when he lead Hogwarts' Thestrals in attacking Voldemort's giants during the Battle of Hogwarts. Diet The diet of the Hippogriff consists mainly of insects, birds and small mammals such as ferrets. When breeding, Hippogriffs build nests on the ground, and lay only a single, fragile egg. The egg usually hatches in twenty-four hours. Infant Hippogriffs are capable of flight within a week, but it takes many months before they are strong enough to accompany their parent on long journeys. Protection from Muggles Owners of Hippogriffs are required by law to cast a Disillusionment Charm on the creature every day to prevent it from being seen by Muggles. Hippogriffs at Hogwarts A herd of Hippogriffs are kept at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Rubeus Hagrid used them in his first Care of Magical Creatures class in 1993.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Hippogriff-related at events at Hogwarts *Buckbeak, now known as Witherwings, injured Draco Malfoy in 1993. *During the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, Thestrals were led into battle against the Death Eaters by Buckbeak, a Hippogriff once owned by Sirius Black.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows singing Do The Hippogriff.]] Other appearances *During the Yule Ball at Hogwarts in 1994, Hippogriffs are mentioned in the Weird Sisters song, Do The Hippogriff. *In the winter of 1995, Sirius Black sings a Christmas Carol, "God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs". Etymology Derived from the Greek word "hippos" meaning "horse" and the magical creature known as the griffin. In this case, it has the body of a horse as opposed to a lion, but keeps the head of an eagle. See also *Buckbeak (also known as Witherwings). *Fleetwing *Stormswift *Hothoof *Hogwarts Hippogriff herd Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' Notes and references de:Hippogreif fr:Hippogriffe ru:Гиппогриф fi:Hevoskotka nl:Hippogrief Category:Hippogriffs Category:XXX Creatures Category:Forbidden Forest